


Son of the Moon

by LittleEmoNightmare



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEmoNightmare/pseuds/LittleEmoNightmare
Summary: Artemis is known to be the maiden goddess of the Hunt. She leads a group of independent young demigod girls through the woods, helping those who earn it and such, always accepting new huntresses. Although she's never bore her own children, the girls who look up to her are gladly considered her own, even though they aren't by blood.When a new young demigod boy arrives at CHB, having yet to be claimed, our demigod friends struggle to find the boy's godly parent. Little do they all know, Artemis as a small secret she isn't very willing to reveal.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic! Sorry if it isn't very good, but I'm trying! Hope it's good!

"AAAAARGH!"

Hidden away in a small cabin, in the middle of the forests of Pennsylvania, a goddess was giving birth. A young man kneeled between her legs, trying to deliever his first child. The young goddess gripped at the sheets of the small bed, many beads of sweat rushing down her face as contraction hit her terribly. The man spoke to her in a soft tone, trying to help her though this.

"The head's almost out, darling!" He said, his encouraging words really having no effect on the goddess. "You're almost there!" 

As you may have guessed by now, what you're witnessing is a new demigod being brought into this world. But who's the godly mother? You'd be surprised. The goddess of the Moon and Hunt herself, Artemis was bearing her first ever child. The mortal at the foot of the bed was her lover, a young man who worked at a hospital specialized in treating Breast Cancer patients. 

Artemis so happened to have a loyal huntress in that very hospital, a fourteen year old daughter of Iris who has been unfortunate enough to develop this horrible disease at such a young age. Artemis appeared in her hospital room to speak to her, Dr. Calum Hayden just so happen to be her doctor that was treating the girl at the time. This came to that and Artemis found herself feeling strange things for the mortal. At first she ignored it. Her brother, Apollo, agreed to help the young demigod with her diease and weeks later she was healed completely. The girl, Taylor her name had been, rejoined the Hunt that summer when she was brought back to Camp Half-Blood. 

Artemis struggled to ignore the man. His dark brown waves with hazel colored eyes were burned into her brain. The freckles that were spilled over his nose caught her eyes almost as quickly as his eyes did, making her want to count them all exactly. Those weeks turned to months and the goddess found herself appearing wherever Calum was just to see him again. 135 freckles. That's how many he had exactly. Each and every one was equally beautiful, equally intriguing. His hazel eyes glimmered with light and joy, a small smile covering his lips all the time. Especially when he proved himself smarter than Artemis had thought, finally approaching her after the fifth time he saw her.

"Either you're following me," his voice held no accusing tone or anger, just amusement. "Or this world is quite small."

"Maybe I am following you," Artemis crossed her arms across her chest, struggling to keep her face cold as always. "Maybe I am not. What is it to you?"

"A guy can't know why he's being followed?"

"...." Artemis didn't know how to respond to that, feeling her skin heat up as Calum smiled warmly at her before glancing down at his phone. 

"Well, I gotta run. See you I guess."

And just like that, he was gone. Blending and disappearing into the crowd. He was different. Artemis could feel it.

Their meetings continued like this. It was about a year and two months, yes Artemis counted, before she grew the courage to speak to Calum first. Their conversation held no true context, just simple words and small interests before Calum got a call from his clinic and excused himself once more. For weeks, their meetings became more frequent and friendlier, Artemis finally properly introducing herself as a simple mortal named after the Greek goddess. 

Those weeks turned to even more months and Artemis experienced what a "date" was, the night after Calum suggested they went on one. Her huntress noticed the more whimsical look in her eyes as she traveled with them, her behaviour more bubbly. Nothing like how their goddess normally was. And they didn't know how to confront her about it. Not that Artemis even noticed their concern.

Calum became her boyfriend after another month of dating. Boyfriend! Artemis had a boyfriend! But, he still didn't know she was a goddess. It didn't matter. She didn't need to tell him. She hid this relationship from her huntress. She hid it from the other gods. She couldn't let anyone know the maiden goddess had a boyfriend. And that.. months after they made their relationship offical, she was no longer a maiden.

Artemis questioned why she shunned men for so long. Yes, many were horrible pigs, it was true. But there were others. Others that were wonderful beings with a heart and soul of gold. Ones like her Calum. Why had she avoided being with someone for all this time? 

This was why.

"Γαμώ! Δόξα! Γι 'αυτό παρέμεινα μια κοπέλα! Αυτός είναι ο λόγος! Μισώ αυτό! Πώς έχουν κάνει οι γυναίκες αυτό; Πώς οι γυναίκες έχουν περισσότερο από έναν από αυτούς τους μικρούς δαίμονες ;!" Artemis cried as tears burned her eyes. She's been in labor for what felt like years, even if it's only been not even two days. 

After what felt like centuries, a loud wail filled the air and the pain faded slowly. Artemis' head spun as her lover rushed around, the newborn's cries growing softer before stopping completely. A tiny, warm body was laid on her chest and her hands flew up instinctively to cradle it. Once her vision cleared of dizziness and tears, she was met with a tiny baby with a few wispy strands of dark brown hair on its head that matched Calum's. A baby. She had a baby. But Calum's next words shattered this peaceful moment for her.

"Isn't he wonderful, Artemis? Our little baby boy.."

Fear pulsed through the goddess as she sat up, shoving the bundle into his father's arms. "Boy?! Ugh! Get it away from me! This never should have happened! Kill it! Kill it now!" 

Calum drew back, cradling the now crying baby close to his chest as he stared at the goddess in surprise. 

"What? Artemis.."

Artemis stood up abruptly, her body being washed in a wave of sudden weakness as she stumbled a bit. Calum rose to his knees quickly, taking Artemis' arm to try and steady her. "Artemis, slow down! You've just given birth, you'll hurt yourself!"

"Trust me, I'll be fine," she spat, glaring at the bundle still held close to the mortal. "Just rid of that.. that /thing/!" 

"Artemis-"

"No! No, Calum, you don't understand! No one can know what happened here! You have to get rid of that thing now before someone finds out it exists!" Artemis cried, ripping her arm free from his grip. Her eyes burned with unwanted tears, a horrible sickness rising in her chest as she said that. A part of her didn't want the child dead, at all. She wanted to hold him, kiss him, love him like any mother would. But she couldn't. She just couldn't. "I'm a /goddess/, Calum! I'm the real Artemis! I'm supposed to be a maiden! That little creature should have never been created!"

Calum stared at Artemis is shock. The room was silent, the baby had calmed down a bit ago. Finally, Calum held the bundle out to her. "Well if you truly are the real Artemis, you're the goddess of childbirth and midwifery as well."

Artemis froze, her brain scattering at those facts. How on earth did he know about that. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. 

"You're also the guardian of children as well," Calum scooted forward on the bed, holding the small bundle of blanket to her again. "Just hold him. Hold him to your chest and look at him. Say you want him dead, and I'll find.. some way to make that happen. But only if you do what I asked and look me in the eye while saying 'I want my child dead'. If you can do that, then I'll do as you wish."

Artemis stared at the newborn, a fearful look in her eyes. She hesitated before reaching her arms out and letting the warm, light bundle be set in them. She instinctively brought the little one to her chest, cradling and staring at the little face peeking from the blankets. His eyes were open, revealing silver eyes that matched her own. He looked so much like her. The tears from before began streaming down her cheeks as her son gazed up at her with sleepy yet curious eyes. 

"Do you still want me to kill him?" Calum's soft voice broke the silence, but Artemis didn't look up. All she could do was slowly shake her head.

After holding him for a little while longer, she finally placed the boy into Calum's arms again.

"I can't stay," she said softly, wiping her tears. "I must return to my Huntresses. I must.. return to my life. I'm so sorry.."

Calum stared at her before nodding. "I'll keep our son safe then.."

Artemis nodded as well. "Keep him close for as long as you can. If strange things start to happen, don't be too alarmed. But I cannot be certain what things may start happening to him. Just know, if a young boy with goat legs and horns comes and states he's going to take him to a 'Summer Camp', make sure the legs and horns are real before allowing him to go with the boy. He'll be safe."

Calum nodded again, then reaching out a free arm. He cupped Artemis' face, pecking her lips with a small smile. "Take care," he whispered. "I'll keep him safe, I promise. He's my son as well."

Artemis nodded, turning to leave the room of the cabin. But her wrist was grabbed before she could.

"Wait! What.. what should his name be..?" 

Artemis turned back, peering at the newborn. She then smiled softly before answering.

 

"Lykoan.."


	2. Fourteen Years Later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis had left her lover and newborn behind, hoping to simply forget them. Calum stayed true to his word, protecting little Lykoan with his life. As the boy grew open, he began showing signs of being more like his mother as the days passed. Lykoan, still oblivious to being a demigod, lives his life home-schooled by his father in their cabin. He's been in the forest his whole life, never have met any other human other than his father, living in the big cabin while his father goes off into the city to work. But Lykoan does have some activities he does to keep himself busy.

A shadow whisked past the trees, night's darkness giving it the protection it needs against any peering eyes. A deer herd gathered closely together in a clearing, grazing on the cool grass they stood on. The shadow crouched down in the bushes before the herd, going completely unnoticed. 

Two silver eyes peered out from the shadow's dark form, watching the herd carefully. One doe with her fawn glanced up, her ears twitching before brushing her suspicion away after a few tense minutes. The shadow struggled not to cry out in relief, knowing that would only ruin their chances.

From their back, the shadow drew an object from the two they carried. A bow. They reached and plucked something from the bag-like accessory they carried as well. A quiver. The shadow backed up every-so-slightly, struggling not to step on or brush against anything that would give their position away. Their eyes locked on a stag, seeming to be one of the strongest of the herd. The silver eyes scanned the stag's muscular body before locking on a small area of the chest. The heart.

Lifting a rock the size of their fist, the shadow threw it several feet away from themselves. It made a crunch as it landed into the bushes, alerting the herd immediately. The mother deer nudged fawn and took off into the trees, the others just turning to try and see the source of the noise. The stag moved, making its chest wide open.

Bingo.

The shadow lined their bow up to the small area of skin where the heart is hidden behind. They inhaled as they drew the string back, exhaling as they let go. They had no idea why they used this strategy. It just came naturally. The arrow whizzed through the air and hit the stag right in the bullseye they had been hoping for. The stag flailed at the arrow piercing it, the other herd members fleeing at the sight of their member injuried. Every man for itself. Just how nature was.

The injured stag turned and fleed as well, but all the shadow did was silently get up, strapping the bow back on their back, and racing after their hunt. The stag ran, being a difficult target to catch up with. The shadow stayed within the trees, following the deer as it ran. After a little bit of chase, the stag showed signs of suffering from its wound. It stumbled, its strong legs quaking underneath it and it finally collapsed. The shadow emerged from its hiding place, watching the stag bleed from its chest in massive amounts. They crouched, using a dagger they kept with them to dig the arrow from the body.

The stag truly was a beautiful species. A proud elk with large antlers that spread like branches from a majestic tree. The shadow grabbed into the antlers with both hands and began dragging it through the grass and shrubbery.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A cabin stood in the middle of the trees. It was a beautiful place with two floors, a chimney bellowing smoke above it and into the starry sky above it. An Ultrarange van sat next to it. The shadow dragged the stag up the stairs, leading to the doorway. They had to constantly change hand positions, making sure not to snap the antlers and make the journey harder for themself. They've been hunting deer since they were old enough to hold a bow, but this part of the job never got easier.

They freed one hand to open and push open the door, allowing themself to pull the stag halfway into the cabin.

"Wait wait wait!"

The shadow stopped as a man ran at them, stopping only to pull and roll up rugs to avoid them getting stained with blood. The man smiled, receiving a smile back.

"You should really warn me before dragging that in here," the man chuckled, tucking the rugs into a nearby closet. "Now how big is that? 700-750 pounds?"

"Maybe," the shadow shrugged, pulling the stag into the house, dropping it and shutting the door to keep the warm air in. They flexed their slightly sore arms as they playfully glared at the dead mammal on the floor. "Sure felt like it."

The man circled the kill like a shark, the shadow silently watching him. They knew the man would never insult them in any way, but they still got nervous whenever the man inspected his kills.

"Good going Lykoan," the man walked over, ruffling the shadow's dark brown locks, making them fall over his silver eyes. "You did good son." 

Lykoan couldn't hide a grin as he walked over and grabbed onto the antlers of the stag again. "Thanks Dad.."


	3. Secret Talents Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lykoan and Calum enjoy their dinner, Calum begins to worry about what Artemis had warned him about the day his son was born. He questioned a very confused Lykoan and they both discover something that terrified and baffled them both.

While his father harvested the meat from the fresh stag Lykoan caught, the boy hunter himself retired upstairs with a good piece of the deer's antler. He plopped down at a desk in his room, setting the antler on the platform in front of him. He then picked up his dagger, still placed in a belt wrapped around his waist, and got to work.

Ever since he learned to carve shapes and animals with wood, he began using the solid martial of a deer's antler to carve. Every new kill, he took a small portion of the antler for himself to create a new little sculpture. It took a long time to carve exactly what he wanted, and make it look realistic, but it was always worth it. So far, he had 260 little cravings, all in the shapes of wolves. He had no idea why he started carving wolves, but he had to admit the animals were pretty looking. Even if he's never seen one in person. 

This was his 261st. Thinking back to the doe and fawn from the herd he hunted the stag from, he carved a mother wolf with her lone pup following at her haunches. By the time he finished, his father had called him for dinner four times. He stood, slipping the new carving into a box he hid under his bed (holding the other 260 carvings), and went down for dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Venison was a common meat to be seen on a plate in this cabin. Only because Lykoan couldn't help going out hunting and bringing back whatever he found, almost like some sort of dog. His father had to do /something/ with it. The two ate in mostly silence, some conversation that started and ended nearly as quickly as it began. Finally, Lykoan's father spoke up.

"How old are you again?"

His tone sounded playful, so Lykoan responded playfully as well.

"48. Who's askin'?"

His father laughed, shaking his head fondly. "No, seriously kiddo. You're about to turn 15 in a couple months, yeah?"

Lykoan nodded, shoving another forkful of the rice his father had made as a side into his mouth. His father nodded as well, lowering his gaze to his meal. The man made no attempt to continue eating, making his son worry.

"What's up, Dad?" He swallowed what was in his mouth and straighted, placing his fork down and giving his father his full attention. "Something wrong?"

"No.. no. Just.. have you noticed anything.. weird going on with you?"

Lykoan's face twisted a bit. "Like.. puberty?"

His father laughed again. "No! No! I mean, you can come to me if you need anything about that-"

"Nah, I rather not.."

"-but that's not what I meant," his father assured. "I mean.. have you been seeing anything weird? Like.. strange creatures roaming while you were on your hunts?" 

Lykoan thought back. Last week, while hunting, he did see a strange looking bird... It was small with light feathers, resembling the color of blonde human hair. It was hidden in a tree, stopping him from seeing it properly, but he swore he saw a human face gazing down at him with hair matching the color of its feathers in thin strands. He carefully lifted his bow, but the creature's eyes saw the weapon and it squealed in terror and flew off. Lykoan never spoke of it, thinking it must have been his imagination. 

"Uh.. nope," he shrugged, dismissing the thought of telling his father. "Nothing at all."

His father's eyes bore into him, not believing him for a second. Lykoan hesitated before sighing and caving in.

"Okay, I did see this weird bird-" 

"Bird? What bird?" His father stood up abruptly, startling his son. The man never seemed this afriad before. "What did it look like?"

Lykoan hesitated before speaking. "It.. the feathers were weird-"

"Weird how?" The man pressed. 

"L-Like light colored.. like blonde.."

"What else?"

"It.. had a face.."

His hazel eyes widened. "/Human/ face?"

"Y-Yeah-"

His father raced off just as the words left his lips, racing back with a book. He pushed their plates away, Lykoan weakly protesting, and slammed the book down on the table. Lykoan was just able to see the title for a brief moment, reading "Greek Myth-" before the book of flipped open. The pages went flying by before he could read any of the words, but he was able to see some of the pictures. He saw strange creatures, none could possibly be real.

Suddenly, his father stopped on one page and glanced at the picture. He then turned it around for Lykoan could read it properly. The words "HARPY" were sprawled across the top of the page, just above the picture.

"Can you read this?" His father pointed at the page, sounding more serious than he's ever sounded in his life. 

Lykoan frowned, looking back at the book. All the words were clear and easy to read. Which was beyond strange for him, having been born with a severe case of dyslexia. But he just nodded slowly, making his father's face drop a little.

"Read it for me."

Lykoan hesitated, frightened by his father's strange behavior. But, he looked back at the book and began to read.

"Harpies (meaning "snatcher") are winged spirits of sudden, sharp gusts of wind. They were known as the hounds of Zeus and were dispatched by the god to snatch away people and things from the earth. Sudden, mysterious disappearances were often attributed to the harpies. The harpies were once sent by Zeus to plague King Phineus of Thrake as punishment for revealing the secrets of the gods. Whenever a plate of food was set before him, the Harpies would swoop down and snatch it away, befouling any scraps left behind. When the Argonauts came to visit, the winged Boreades gave chase, and pursued the Harpies to the Strophades Islands, where the goddess Iris commanded them to turn back and leave the storm-spirits unharmed."

Lykoan frowned as he read, not understanding what this had to do with anything. He looked back at his father with a confused expression, seeing nothing but shock on his face. "What.. what does this mean..? Why do I need to read about some.. nonsense creature..?"

His father slowly sunk back in his chair, rubbing his face with his hands for a moment. He was utterly silent until he looked up again and met his son's eyes.

"Ly.. Do you know Greece?"

"The country?" Lykoan questioned, receiving a slight nod. "Yeah, I remember when you taught me about that.. the place with all the gods and whatnot."

"Okay. But, I never taught you the language though, right?" 

"No.." 

His father nodded. "And you've never went out of your way to learn it?" 

"Why would I?" Lykoan furrowed his eyebrows, his father just shaking his head and pointing to the book 

"Have you ever seen this book?"

"Never in my life."

His father nodded again, sighing. 

"Dad.." Lykoan began. "I'm confused. What does this have to do with anything? Sure I have dyslexia but does this have anything to do with anything we were talking about?"

Maybe it did, Lykoan took a second look at the page. The picture of the creature did seem like the strange little thing that was watching him the other week. It was crouched and looked like a small lady with thin hair and feathers growing from both arms that matched the color of her hair. But still, it made no sense why his father seemed so stressed.

"Lykoan," his father shut the book and handed it back to him. "What does the cover say?"

Lykoan looked down at it, the letters in a big and shiny golden font. "Book of Greek Mythology."

The man rubbed his temples before looking his son in the eye again. Lykoan's never seen his father so serious yet so afraid. It was scaring the heck out of him. He gripped the book, holding his father's eye contact.

"Ly.." his dad began.

"Dad..?"

"... This book. It's in Greek son."

Lykoan frowned, glancing down at the book again and furrowing his eyebrows in utter confusion. How was that possible? The words were clear as day. He could read them easily, something he couldn't even do in English. And English was the only language he knew. 

"What..?"

His father reached over, slowly flipping through the book again as it rested on Lykoan's lap. He scanned the pages, each of them being as easy to read as the last. 

"Argus.. Basilisk.. Centaur.." Lykoan mumbled as the names caught his eyes. His father stopped, looking back up at him.

"I can't read this, Ly. This whole book. It's in complete Greek. No English translation. Yet you can read it perfectly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The information about Harpies was taken from http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Harpy . It is not my own information and I had no part in finding or recording it into the website.


End file.
